Love Bites
by cookie.panda-roo
Summary: As soon as Lucy walked through the door, something has the guild completely in shock. As Lucy and Natsu are away on a mini mission, the guild wrack their brains for explanations. That is... until the misunderstandings just pile up! NaLu! :)


**WOOOO! One-shot! This is the longest one-shot I've made! YAY!**

**I feel a bit iffy about it but it was fun to write! I thought seeing as I'm not sure about the next chappies for my other stories, I'll finish this one-shot I started... **

**So YAY! Anyways, enjoy! :) **

* * *

It was a normal day in the guild, everyone was chatting, fighting or searching for a mission to do. I was still quite early so the guild wasn't very full yet. Mirajane was standing by the bar cleaning a few glasses, giving people their drinks and chatting to a few of the female members. The guild doors slammed open, hitting the wall with a big force. All heads turned to the source, immediately recognizing the voices.

"Yo! Morning everyone!"

"AYE SIR!"

"Morning Natsu."

"How are you?"

"Hello!"

"Hey!" As Natsu walked over to the bar with Happy, he was greeted by many of the members.

"Good morning Natsu, Happy." Mira and Levy greeted. Happy then sat on top of the counter.

He gave a nod of the head as a greeting "Hey Mira, can I have some fire food?"

"And some fish!" The white haired woman giggled before replying.

"Of course!" She then disappeared into the kitchen, coming back with a plate of flaming chicken and fish.

"Thanks Mira!"

"Yeah! Thanks." The two started to gobble their food.

"No problem, anything new or interesting happening lately?" Mira asked with a glint in her eyes.

"… Not really." A frown then took its place on Mirajane's face.

"Have you seen Lu-chan?" Levy asked, "She promised she'd have the next chapter of her book ready."

"Luce will be here soon, she's looking for her ribbon or something."

"Yeah, she's being weiiird."

"Were you both in her apartment again." Mira asked, the glint returning. Natsu nodded his head. His scarf then loosened and fell onto the floor. He didn't seem to notice so Levy hopped of her stool and picked up the scarf.

"Your scarf, Natsu!"

"Oh my, you need to be more careful." Natsu finished off his plate of food and turned to the small blunette. As he took the scarf from Levy the small girl's eyes widened, peeking the interest of the barmaid.

"Thanks!" Mira leaned over the bar to see what Levy was looking at. She got a glance of Natsu's bare neck before he wrapped his scarf around it. Her eyes widened too.

"Thanks for the food! Hey! Ice-princess, let's fight!" He ran over to the ice mage a punched him in the face.

"W-w-was that what I think it is?" Mira gasped.

"I-i-i-it c-can't be! Lu-chan isn't l-like that!"

"But it looked like it…"

"They're not even dating!"

"Happy!" The barmaid squealed, startling the Exceed, "Details! We need details!"

"What's wrong?"

"Are Natsu and Lucy secretly dating?"

"No." He nibbled his fish, looking at the two women.

"Are you sure?"

"Aye!" The girls gave each other a look saying, he might not have noticed, so they decided to probe more into it.

"Well… are they acting strangely?" Happy placed a paw to his mouth, thinking.

"Ah! When I woke up Natsu was sleeping on top of Lucy! That hasn't happened before," The two girls gasped.

"WHAT?"

"His head was on her chest! Then Lucy kicked him out of the bed, like usual!" Happy snickered. Lisanna gasped as she walked up to the three, having heard part of the converstion.

"What's going on?" Mira quickly grabbed her sister and whispered something into her ear." Her eyes widened.

"Really?" The two girls nodded before they turned back to Happy.

"What do you mean by usual?" Levy asked.

"They aaaaalways sleep together." Their jaws dropped, "In the same bed."

"Kyaaaa! Why didn't Lucy tell me?"

"I'm her best friend!"

"It's really happening!"

"You're all really weird today!" Happy turned around and spotted the white Exceed, he immediately flew towards her, "Charle, you want some fish?"

The three girls snapped out of their dazed states and formed a tight circle between them.

Mira's eyes were twinkling, "That means it really was it!"

Levy nodded her head, "I can't believe it."

"I know." Lisanna sighed, "Who would have thought Lucy bold enough to give Natsu a love bite!" The other two nodded their heads.

"They can't deny it anymore! Something is definitely going on!" Levy whisper shouted.

"They just _have _to be together now!"

As the girls continued the discussion: a blonde girl and a small celestial spirit were walking on the path towards Fairy Tail. The guild doors opened again, as a sweet voice greeted everyone. She then sent Plue back to the spirit world for some rest.

"Good morning, everyone!" The guild turned their attention to the blonde and started their greeting.

"Good morn-" Everyone stopped and stared at the girl. Lucy blinked a few times, confused.

"What's wrong?" She turned to look outside when she turned back some of the guild members had red faces or had their mouths open. "Strange…" She walked over to the bar and greeted the three girls. "Levy-chan I have the next chapter!"

"Morning and yay! At last, I've been waiting forever!" She took a stack of papers out of her bag and gave them to the impatient girl. However, she dropped a sheet and bent down to pick it up. She laughed and the three girls stared at her as something caught their eyes. They glanced over to each other, communicating with their eyes. The blonde gave the sheet of paper to Levy and sat down.

"Lucy, do you want your milkshake?"

"Oh! Yes, thanks Mira!"

"No problem." The blonde then sighed.

"What's wrong Lu-chan?"

"I couldn't find my ribbon, so I had to leave my hair in pigtails." She pouted, "That was my favourite one…" Levy patted her back and smiled.

"Was there a reason why you didn't want your hair in pigtails?"

"… Not really, I just wanted to do my usual hairstyle." _I bet Lu-chan just hasn't noticed it yet._ Levy thought.

"Oh. Well I'm sure you'll find it."

"Yeah…"

"So…" Lisanna started, "How have you been? Any news you need to tell us?"

"Good and… nope, nothing that I can think of."

"Oh okay…" _Damn! I though for sure, she would tell us…_

Lucy turned around to survey the guild, like she usually did: her back to Lisanna. Lisanna's eyes widened and caught Levy's gaze. She mouthed some words to her and she gasped.

"The guild is pretty strange today… did Happy draw on my face again? Everyone keeps looking at me."

"Haha, I'm sure you're just imaging it!" Mira returned with the milkshake and gave it to Lucy.

'Hmm… if you say so."

Awhile later, Natsu had run over to Lucy, holding a piece of paper and waving it in the air. He had decided to do a small mission. He was bored and Lucy decided she needed a bit of extra jewels so she agreed. Happy said he wanted to stay with Charle though, so they went alone.

The girls were all gathered around the bar, discussing the two mages.

"Did you see those marks on Lucy?"

"Yeah! She had about three!"

"Who would have thought they were like that!"

"She probably has more that are hidden!"

"I bet she does!"

Mira then joined in, after she gave a pint of beer to one of the members, "Natsu has one hidden by his scarf." Everyone went silent. Chaos then ascended the whole guild as they heard Mira.

"WHAT?"

"So they are a couple then?"

"Probably, they must be!"

"I bet they're just having fun with no responsibilities or obligations." Everyone stared at Cana. "What? Sex buddies!" She cheered.

"No way!"

"They can't be!"

"CANA! There are children here!"

"Haha, sorry!" She went over to the blushing Wendy and Romeo and patted them on the head. She then offered them alcohol, in which they declined. A few members then escorted them home, as they figured they'd be discussing this topic for a while. They didn't want to scare or ruin their childhood.

Suddenly the guild doors opened, scarlet hair flowing around the figure. Two men followed behind her, "What's with all this chaos?" Erza shouted.

Everyone became silent. "Answer me!"

"Natsu and Lucy have love bites!" Mira squealed.

Erza stood there like a stone. Her face started to heat up, blending into her hair. "W-what?"

"They both had them on their necks but Lucy had one on her back and thigh as well." Erza's eyes widened.

Cana started to laugh, "Who would have thought they'd have it in them?"

"I can't believe Flame-head got laid before me!"

"I know… bunny girl and salamander…"

"I-I-I d-didn't know t-t-t-they had th-that k-k-kind of relationship!"

"Nor did we!" Levy cried, "I would have Lu-chan would have told me, I'm her best friend!"

"We need to support them and believe in them!" Lisanna shouted.

"They're a man! But lying isn't a man!"

"You guys are all weird…" Happy said, flying above everyone, "Lucy and Natsu sleep together aaaaall the time." Everyone was silent again. "If they have matching marks, it wouldn't be thaaaat weird." Then the chaos increased by ten. Happy snickered at the chaos he caused.

**Late Afternoon…**

After the guild discussed the relationship of the two for a few hours, Lucy suddenly burst through the door, face very red.

"Oh! Welcome back Lucy, how was the mission? Where is Natsu?" Everyone gave sneaky glances.

"Good… H-he's coming…" Lucy then grabbed hold of Mirajane. "But I need advice." Mira frowned.

"Do you have a fever, your face is very red." Her face became a deeper red.

"N-N-Natsu confessed to me!" She stuttered. Everyone near her gave her knowing looks and pretended to be shocked. They were thinking: this was Lucy's way of telling the guild they were dating.

"Oh my! Really?"

"So the Salamander finally got the guts to confess?"

"Pfft! He's so oblivious it's a joke." Gray added awkwardly.

"Confessing is a man!"

"Yeah, while we were walking back from the station… I just ran here straight away, I don't know what to do… Do I like him? Gahhhh! I don't know! What should I say when he gets here?"

"Lu-chan, calm down!"

"Levy-chan, Miraaa!"

"You clearly love him, so just say yes."

"I do?" the two nodded their heads.

The guild doors opened once again revealing the pink haired boy in question. "I'm back!"

"W-welcome back!" Everyone replied.

Natsu looked around the guild, as if he was looking for someone. Everyone gave him knowing looks and smirked. Once he spotted blonde hair, he called her, "Luce! Why did you run away?"

"N-N-Natsu… Umm… I… Err…"

"What's wrong? Just be honest." The guild's attention was on the two. A few people were getting irritated, wanting closure on the day's topic.

"I don't know what to say…"

"Luce! Just be honest! Best friends don't lie to each other."

"I-I-I'm not sure how I feel…"

"Bullshit!" Someone shouted. The guild mates were being impatient and they just got even more irritated seeing the marks on Lucy again.

"Huh?" The two said obviously confused.

Erza started to glare at the members, "Leave t-t-them a-alone. Though I must agree, you two should hurry up and confess. I'm sure everyone wants to k-know!" The two's faces became red, though they thought she meant something different, to what she was implying.

The two just stared at the floor, red faces, getting redder at the attention. They were just standing there not speaking or moving. The atmosphere was starting to get very awkward.

Cana suddenly strolled up to the two. "Just bloody kiss!" She then grabbed hold of both their heads and smashed them together. Their lips touched, harshly and their eyes widened. Cana kept her hands on the back of their heads, so they couldn't move away or stop the kiss. So they just had to accept it.

When she finally allowed them to pull away their faces were even redder than before. Though, Cana only allowed them to pull away because their faces were starting to go blue.

"L-Lucy… I-I really love you…"

Lucy wrapped her arms around his chest. He gave her such a defeated look she just done it on impulse. "Natsu…"

"P-plea-"

"I love you too!" She blurted out, burying her face into his chest. She could hear his heart beating just as fast as her own. The guild then burst, cheering and celebrating.

"Lucy-san is not Juvia's love rival!"

"Woo!"

"At last!"

"Congratulations!"

"They liiiiiiiiiiike each other!"

"So… now we've established that… is there something you _both_ should tell us?" Cana hinted.

"Juvia want's to know too!"

"Yeah, tobasco freak!"

"Shut up snowman!"

"Umm… I think we're dating now?" Lucy said, bashfully.

"Of course we are! Lucy is mine now!" Natsu declared. The guild groaned.

"… Anything else?" Levy asked.

"Umm… no?"

"Are you sure?" Erza asked again, her voice demanding.

"Yes?"

"Really sure?" Mira asked.

"Yes! What's going on?" Lucy frowned. The guild had them surrounded and they were all giving Natsu and her weird looks.

"You know, you can trust us, right?" Lisanna added. Lucy nodded her head: frown deepening.

Everything was silent for a moment. Eager looks were being thrown from each member of the guild. The look of anticipation and annoyance was everywhere. Natsu was standing next to Lucy, looking confused. Suddenly, Erza spoke, demanding to them to spill the truth.

"We all know!" She shouted. Lucy and Natsu looked at each other confused.

"Know what?"

"A-a-about y-you two!"

"Us?" The blonde and pinkette questioned.

"Yes! We know everything! W-w-what you've b-b-been doing!"

Lucy furrowed her eyebrows, "Well… we _did_ just c-confess to each other, in front of everyone." Lucy's cheeks started to brighten like blooming flowers.

Everyone sighed.

"Lucy…" Mira started, "How do I put this…? Well-"

Levy cut in, "Lu-chan!" Levy then point to her own next, making Lucy instinctively touch her own.

She raised a brow, "What wrong with my neck?"

"T-the mark!" Erza shouted: her face heated up in embarrassment.

Lucy frowned again until Natsu spoke. "Oh! You mean the brownish red thing?"

Everyone's eyes widened and Lucy gave him a questioning look and rubbed her neck.

"YES!" Everyone shouted. "That's it!"

"Isn't that just the weird stuff Lucy puts on her face? That's what it smells like."

"You mean makeup?"

"Yeah! That!" Everyone deflated as soon as they heard that.

"Then why do you have the same mark on your neck?" Erza threatened him to answer.

"I do? So that's why the smell of that weird make-whatever stuff, wouldn't go away… I thought Lucy just put too much on and it was messing with my nose…"

"Hey! I don't use _that_ much!" Lucy pouted.

"Then… Then why does Lu-chan have it on her back and thigh as well?" Natsu then moved to look at Lucy's back and thigh.

"Hmm… you do Lucy, you're so weird…"

"I'm not weird! I don't know!" Lucy found the mark on her thigh and tried to rub it off. "Urgh! It's the stupid long lasting, waterproof eye shadow I just brought yesterday." It didn't go, not even a smudge. "At last I know it works… I'll have to remove it when I get home…"

"Then… that's it?" Mira asked.

"I guess so, is that why everyone was so strange today?" Lucy asked, not realising what they thought had happened between the two.

"So it was just makeup…" Levy sighed and the members started to disperse.

"What else could it have been?" Natsu asked, innocently.

"Love bites!" Mira whined. "I thought for sure I'd be seeing mini Natsu's and Lucy's soon too…" Lucy's face started to redden at the implication.

"W-w-why would you g-guys think t-t-t-that?"

"They looked like love bites!" Lisanna added. The other girls agreed.

"What's a love bite?" Natsu asked, his head tilted to the side, in question.

"You don't need to know!"

"Something that marks the person you love~!" Mira said, a bright smile on her face and twinkling eyes.

"Then we should do it Luce!"

"NO!" Lucy's face was cherry red.

Cana started to laugh, "And I thought you both were friends with benefits…" Lucy's eyes widened. She was horrified.

"What? No way!" Cana was laughing.

"It's coz you're so innocent!"

"Why not? We're friends, right? Luce!" Natsu asked, oblivious to the meaning.

"Natsu… j-just, no!"

"But you love me right?" Natsu asked, innocently pulling her towards him.

"Y-yes."

"Then its fine!" He cheered. The girls all sweat dropped at his denseness.

"That didn't even make sense…" Lucy mumbled.

"Anyway… We (Mira, Lisanna and I) thought you two were secretly dating. But you'd tell me, right? Lu-chan? Though you are now…"

"Of course I would have told you, Levy-chan!"

Natsu spotted Gray and started to shout at him, "Ha! I have a girlfriend before you stripper!"

"Don't care! I'll just get laid before you!"

"… I got my first kiss before you!"

The group discussed what they were all thinking when they went on their mission. Natsu and Gray argued and fought, until Erza stepped in and knocked them out. Master Makarov was in a meeting with the council the whole day, he came back hearing the good news. Things returned back to normal and the guild was celebrating the couple finally getting together. That is, until they realised something.

"You know… if that was makeup, who would have put it on Lu-chan without her realising?"

"That's if Lucy didn't do it herself!" Cana winked at the flushing girl.

"Of course I didn't do it!"

"If you say so, bunny girl! Gihi!"

"I really didn't!"

"Oi! Metal head, stop talking to my mate!"

"I'll do what I want, Salamander!"

The girls continued their discussion and theories on what happened. They ignore the two dragon slayers as they fought.

**What Really Happened…**

It was late at night and Happy and Natsu had snuck into Lucy's apartment again. She had just finished her bath and was peering into her wardrobe for some sleepwear. She was donning only a small white towel that barley covered anything.

Lucy shrieked and threw things at the two calling them perverts. She then ran into the bathroom, coming out minutes later, dressed in her pyjamas. After giving them some food, she kicked them out.

In the middle of the night, the two decided to sneak into Lucy's apartment again. This wasn't unusual though. Once they got in, through the window, Natsu had snuck into the covers of Lucy's bed and lay next to her. Happy watched as Natsu placed a kiss onto Lucy's forehead. Her face scrunched up a little but it relaxed again as Natsu's warmth brushed over her.

Happy knew of his partner and father figure's feelings for the blonde. So as he witnessed Natsu snuggling next to her, like he did every night, he decided to help him. Happy lay, curled up, on the pillow beside their heads and fell asleep.

Happy woke up as soon as the sun peaked into the sky and through the windows. He stretched and stood up staring at the two mages. A grin was on his face as he decided to adjust their sleeping positions. So now, Natsu's arms were circled around Lucy's waist and his head was close to face. He then thought for a moment before adjusting them again. So now, Natsu's head was on Lucy's chest and her arms were also wrapped around Natsu.

Happy snickered. "Peeerfect!" He stretched out his wings and flew around Lucy's apartment. He landed on her desk, deciding to go through her things and maybe read her diary or something. Happy spotted a plastic bag and went tipped the items out, finding waterproof eye shadow, lip gloss and blusher. "Lucy is so weird… Why do girls even wear this stuff?" He asked himself.

He was about to put them back when an idea struck him. He remembered last Halloween when Mira taught him how to use makeup to create bruises and cuts and stuff. He grinned as the plan formed in his head: thinking about the chaos the guild would be in and how funny their reactions would be. He grabbed hold of the eye shadow and blusher and flew towards the sleeping figures.

He carefully opened the cases and slowly patted the makeup onto the back of Lucy's neck. He then moved lower, onto her back, placing more makeup there. He made sure it would just about be visible in Lucy's low back top. Happy then removed Natsu's scarf, loosening it enough for access. After placing the powder onto his neck, he adjusted the scarf loosely, so it'd eventually fall off. Natsu stirred a little, so he had to stop to make sure he wouldn't wake up. His breathing evened out, so he was fine for now.

At the last minute, Happy decided to add another mark on Lucy, for a bigger and better effect. What better place than her thigh? He knew people would get the wrong idea and assume things. He thought of this as a prank to embarrass Lucy and get the two together. So it's hitting two fish with one stone!

He quickly flew back to her desk and tidied everything away. He hid Lucy's ribbon's, so her only choice of hairstyle was either completely down or pigtails. Knowing Lucy, she'd pick pigtails. He then curled back onto the pillow: waiting for the two to wake up.

**…**

"Oh my…" Lucy said as her anger started to build. "There's only one person that had access to my makeup, apart from Natsu…" The girls exchanged looks before asking.

"Who?"

Lucy suddenly got up from her stool and turned around, scanning the whole guild. When she spotted who she was looking for, she lost her control, "HAAAAPY! I'M GOING TO SKIN YOU ALIVE, YOU STUPID CAT!"

"Ooops! Busted!"

* * *

**Hehe, don't you just love Happy and Cana? I doooo! **

**Haha, anyways, please leave a review! I'd love to hear what you thought about it :)**

**To those that have read / followed my stories, thanks! and please wait for the next chapter for whatever story you are reading!**

**For those who have never read my stories before: Please check them out! And thanks for readinggg! :D **


End file.
